<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caffeine-Free by 174pt8cm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069341">Caffeine-Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/174pt8cm/pseuds/174pt8cm'>174pt8cm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, Other, i hc yuno as someone who seems intelligent but is just as stupid as his short best friend, mentions of Alecdora and William Vangeance, slight yuno/asta, this fic is unbeatad i’m sorry in advance, yuno is also OOC and for that i am not sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/174pt8cm/pseuds/174pt8cm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuno is sleep deprived and needs some caffeine. Asta helps out however he can and Langris is just annoying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caffeine-Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your Task Rabbit has arrived!” Asta chirrups, big grin on his face as he barges into one of the campus’ function rooms where the student council election is currently ongoing. Surprisingly, there wasn’t much of a crowd and those that remained were passed out in their chairs, hence no one found the sudden entrance of a loud 5 foot tall beefcake in the middle of an election weird.</p>
<p>Yuno, his childhood friend, is up on a podium, seemingly in the middle of delivering his platform as one of the candidates for the student council’s next Vice President.</p>
<p> Langris, his snotty looking opponent and the personification of unblended, murky eyeshadow, sits on a chair opposite him, wearing a look that was a perfect mix of absolute displeasure and boredom. Asta in spite of his dislike of the little gremlin, can’t help but be a little impressed; that should definitely be a talent.</p>
<p>The problem is, Yuno stayed up late into the night trying to beat Asta, his roommate, at how long he could last on the row boat machine Asta brought into their dorm for workout purposes or whatever(he failed, miserably. Asta has muscles for brains and for days and Yuno’s puny arms and weak core could only do so much, but he is certainly not one to back down from a challenge). Which resulted in him getting only a mere 2 hours of sleep and he desperately NEEDS the caffeine to power through his speech. </p>
<p>He tried his level best to buy time for himself and pulls up an app and places an order for the much needed caffeine boost (“If you’re trying to get me to give up, it’s not gonna happen,” pathetic human slug-er, Langris interjects, interrupting Yuno in the middle of reading a passage from Mandarin 101 for Dummies, “I can put up with anything. I regularly sit through Alecdora’s soliloquies about William Vangeance.”</p>
<p>Yuno shoots him the nastiest grin he could muster, “Yeah, well, I’m not giving up either. I got a lot more to say….and to sing!</p>
<p>
  <em>These are the things that I see in the room...a chair, and a guy, and a chair and a broom…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And a chair, and a chair…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And a chair and a chair—”</em>
</p>
<p>The audience groans.)</p>
<p>Asta, thankfully, part times as a Task doer and is more than happy enough to run to the store and get Yuno the strongest tea they had when he received the order notification on his phone. Helping out a friend and getting paid to do it? Like stoning two birds with one kill, Asta muses happily to himself. Is that how the saying went? Killing two stones with one b- no, that can’t be right…</p>
<p>His attempts at trying to recall the idiom were disrupted by Yuno yanking the cup of tea he ordered from his hands, “Oh, thank angry Old Testament God, the one who’s always threatening to kill children to prove a point!” Yuno mutters under his breath, dark circles under his eyes making him look a little deranged.</p>
<p>With absolutely terrifying speed that should not be possible for such a hot beverage, Yuno basically chugs down the cup like it was nothing.</p>
<p>He slams the cup down on the stand and shoots Langris a crazed look (you know what, yeah, maybe he is a little deranged), “Buckle up, motherf-“ he starts to sway a little dangerously and Asta feels a little chill down his spine.</p>
<p>Uh. What’s happening.</p>
<p>“Why do I feel so...?” Yuno slurs a bit, hands coming up to grasp the stand, knuckles turning white. “Asta, what kind of tea was that?”</p>
<p>“The strongest they had! It had a bear on the box, and nothing’s stronger than a bear!” he supplies energetically.</p>
<p>Yuno grabs Asta by the shoulders. Somewhere under the endless stream of curses his sleep deprived brain is currently producing, he slightly registers how nice and solid the gray haired boy’s biceps felt under his grip. No. Shut up. That’s the sleep deprivation talking nonsense. Shoo!</p>
<p>He means to mentally shake his head to get rid of that thought but ends up shaking the boy in his hands instead, “What was the bear wearing?! What was the bear wearing, Asta??!?!”</p>
<p>“People clothes! I’m telling you, this bear killed someone and took over his life.” Yuno grits his teeth, why does he say things like that! He grabs his head and tries not to rip his hair out, “Oh no…”</p>
<p>Langris is almost beside himself with glee, ”Oh boy, those were pajamas. That’s Sleepy Time tea.” he chuckles, hand not bothering to hide the impish grin currently growing in size by the second on his annoying donkey face.</p>
<p>Asta rounds on him, nostrils flaring, “Yeah! For those times where you’re sleepy, and don’t wanna be! Like how Hungry-Man dinners are for when a man is hungry.” He doesn’t get why everyone (ie: Yuno back at the podium sporting a look of absolute despair on his face) is freaking out.</p>
<p>“But it says ‘caffeine-free’”, Langris retorts.</p>
<p>“Cause you don’t pay extra for the caffeine! It’s free!” Asta almost whines. Yuno asked for tea, he got him tea. What was the big deal?</p>
<p>Yuno bellows out, “YOU FOOL!” and makes to kick the stupid, buff elf that is his childhood friend, but the effects of the tea have already kicked in and he instead slips and tries to catch on to flagpole behind the podium to steady himself but it was too late. The darkness was closing in….he plants face first into the floor uttering a small and weak, “Oof…” before promptly beginning to snore.</p>
<p>The devil incarnat- erm, Langris lets out a low whistle. “Strong tea.”</p>
<p>Mimosa, a cute redhead, starts from her slumber because of the commotion, eyes still sleepy, “Shall we vote?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I was (re)watching Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt and when this scene played, I just imagined that caffeine free line being said by Asta sjdkfjskdj hence this crack fic was born. If you’re interested in watching it’s  S3:EP4 Kimmy Goes to College!</p>
<p>Feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you think! It’s my first time posting fic ever so some feedback would be great! 8D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>